


七生流离（二）（R18部分）

by shuying_Freya



Category: Tohken Ranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuying_Freya/pseuds/shuying_Freya
Summary: 两个不想成为人类的付丧神在对感情的蒙昧时期进行的H





	七生流离（二）（R18部分）

*

只是不用在心里投下的石子，暗流就足够激荡起波澜。毕竟付丧神从一开始，就拥有了心。

恋情在话本小说里再常见不过，小龙知道，但是好像……“刀为什么要恋情呢？”他嘴上这么说，也是免不了想到大阪城里交颈而卧的情人。他最终还是把他的疑惑问了出来，“难道一期一振会写和歌给三日月吗？”

这下轮到大般若长光诧异了，“他在追求三日月？嘛，也不意外。不过三日月会接受吗？”

“他们都睡在一起了啊。”

“噗——咳！”大般若长光听到他面不改色心不跳地说出这么一句，一口茶直接进了喉咙，缓了好一会儿才能开口说话，“不愧是关白御太刀……”

“可是很奇怪。”

“什么？”

“就因为主人是夫妇，他们在一起理所当然吗？可是秀吉有很多女人。难道一期一振也要有很多恋人？”

虽然从任何角度来说都没有哪里不对，但是谢天谢地这话没有当着他们的面说，不然三日月不一定拔刀砍谁。“你不懂得，就不要费劲去想了，又不是什么大不了的事。”

人类总是歌颂坚贞又美好的爱情，而展现的事实却是移情别恋和喜新厌旧。这与被背叛的忠诚本质没有差别，他本希望活在单纯的黑白世界里的孩子，暂时不要睁开眼睛。

但那双眼的颜色，太明亮了。他还没有想好，如何让他不被蒙尘，就被德川家康下赐自己的女婿奥平信昌，与他一起启程就藩的还是长篠一文字。

离群索居的小龙景光知道消息，已经是挨到了最后一天。结果提着酒去找他还扑了个空，才知道开欢送会去了。他也不想参加，只自己撑着脑袋等人回来。

结果被摇醒的时候，看到大般若长光似笑非笑的脸，还有那句恍如隔世的“醒醒！你要在我这睡到天亮？”

初醒的小龙景光带着一点起床气任性妄为，扯着大般若长光的袖子让他坐下，转头就让自己的脑袋在他身上找个舒服的支点倚靠。一边嘴里咕哝着，“又是长篠一文字，你怎么老是和他在一起啊。”

大般若长光在觥筹交错间喝了不少，仪容不像平时那样板正，他悠闲地拆开发带，任由垂落的发丝扫到小龙的脸。“无聊，人要把我送给谁，我何尝有置喙的余地？”说着一把揽过靠在他身上的小龙景光到身前，低沉的嗓音把吐出的字一个个敲在少年的心口，“怎么？像小孩子一样会撒娇？”

早在大般若长光的手臂环上他的一瞬，小龙景光整个人一颤，然而长辈却还起了玩心——他的手在小龙腰上一托，像当年在樱井驿的楠木正成一样把他举了起来。而被抱起来的少年似乎也懵了，双手下意识就扶着他的肩膀。

“哈哈哈，你长那么高，举起来都没有逗孩子的感觉。……嗯？”大般若长光把他放下，小龙却抓着他的肩膀不肯松开，眼睛直勾勾盯着他，瞪得老大。看得大般若一手覆盖上瞳孔，“别这样看人。”会让人想把你……折断。

“为什么不让，现在不看，以后就看不到了。”小龙景光扒下遮住视线的手，雪青色的眼珠带着不满上下扫掠，“你是骗子。他要死了他会告诉我，你要走了你都不说，偏要我来找你。”

“你也可以不来找我。不要把我当成人，孩子。”大般若长光的表情蓦然严肃起来，一把将他推了开，“写不来和歌没有关系，不需要恋情也很平常，那本就不是刀该做的事。作为一把刀，你很好很好。不需要附庸风雅喜怒离愁，学着当人。”

“我是真的……”未完结的话被点上嘴唇的手指封缄，“我知道你是真的会想念我，楠公景光，”听到这个称呼，小龙景光心就沉了下去，一直沉到深渊。“可是和你心上的人比起来，我算什么呢？”

沉默占据了整个房间，大般若长光的手指蓦地一痛，小龙景光已经一口咬上了点在他唇上的手指尖。“他只是像父亲一样抱过我罢了。”

“诶我说你……”长篠一文字推门而入的瞬间刚巧看到这一幕，感觉到了空气的凝滞，“啊……你们继续，我先告退，明天出发别迟到啊。”在大般若长光要杀人目光里交代完就脚底抹油。

“同样不请自来，你对他可比西方江温柔多了，明明你比我更擅长更明白人类的事，可你心里好像什么都没有。”

“因为刀无所谓命，人可是短短百年不到就要死的。我只想学他们快活的样子，才不要给他们陪葬。”可是你，轻而易举就让一个人类占据了所有记忆。大般若长光用刚刚被他咬了一口的手指戳了戳他的脑袋，凑在他耳边吹了口气，“你今夜来找我，就为了和我说这些？不做点快乐的事吗。”

小龙景光沉默了一会儿，“喝酒？”回应他的是沉默的长辈直接拿起酒瓶，以他从未见过的豪迈喝了一大口，然后扣住他的脑袋把口中的烧酒渡了进去。

猝不及防被灌一口烈酒已经够让小龙景光呛死，何况是以这种方式。那一层柔软却没有在酒液消失之后就马上离开，反而以更强硬的姿态继续覆盖着。只是在唇瓣相触的一瞬，原本他不懂的情绪潮水一般涌入心口，不知风月的流浪者，学会了不舍就是他的脚步停驻的时刻。

衣服不知道什么时候被层层解开，大般若长光的手滑过他圆润的肩、碾过胸口的红樱、抚摸结实的小腹，若即若离地似乎和他紧绷的神经惺惺相惜。最后握住他腿间已经抬头的分身，逼出一阵似是叹息的急喘。“已经有感觉了不是吗？”那只手似乎只想确认，并不想抚慰他。“太直接了，既然要让你领教人类的快乐，那我就从接吻教你。”

吻起初是轻柔的、浅尝辄止的，柔软的唇瓣之间试探性的触碰。辗转之间的气息流淌，让不知道是谁先张开嘴，去掠夺对方口中的空气甚至是津液，随即陷入唇舌交战。曾经战场得意的景光太刀，胸中兵法在这里派不上用场，他的舌尖被纠缠着咬啮吮吸，被一路攻城掠地夺走所有主动权。和自己被亲得眼前发黑比起来，美术刀樱红的眼眸中还是游刃有余的温柔。

“等……！”一吻结束，方才喘上气的小龙景光推了推把他压上布团的身体，“你的刀，怎么好像要捅进我身体里去？！”他对没有体验过的事都抱有徒劳的警惕心，因为知道了还是会去尝试。

“哈哈，说不定哦。不过……就算如此我也会让你心甘情愿的。”那回答得语焉不详，但是就是这么自信，反倒让他心绪安稳下来，放松了身体随他摆弄。是啊，不然自己来找他干什么呢？小龙混沌的脑袋里突然自动为他找了答案。

和第一个吻不同，这一次的亲吻从一开始就是充满侵略性的。美术刀骨节分明的手指，看似如玉，隐藏在指腹带却有薄薄的一层茧。他分开少年的腿拥着他跪坐进自己的怀里，手掌有些粗砺地摩挲过他的腰腹臀肌。

小龙景光清醒又顺从地接受着那个亲吻，只是身后冷不丁传来凉丝丝毛绒绒的触感。偏头一看却是沾着丁子油的打粉棒，湿漉漉地在穴口打转。私密处的侵袭让小龙有些不适应，何况这还让他想起来当初在三好家那句令自己不愉快“金屋藏娇”，他鼓起嘴去扯大般若长光的衣领，他才不是什么娇客。

手被抓住，强势又不容置疑地拿下，濡湿的打粉棒被塞进他的手里。大般若长光自己宽衣解带，一边与他四目相对，“我自己来，你呢……也可以自己来。”一声金属碰撞，是大般若长光把自己的刀搁置的声音。被吸引走的目光让小龙景光福至心灵，他迅速伸手拿起那一振大般若长光拔出了鞘。

察觉到小朋友要做坏事的大般若长光刚刚劈手要去夺，身手敏捷的小龙就提着刀就往旁边一闪，张嘴就往刀身哈了一口热气。大般若被这突然袭击刺激得弯下腰来，显然也无法阻止小兄弟的抬头。小龙举着沾油的打粉棒，因为欲情而绯红的脸上绽开恶劣的笑意，“你说让我自己来的，那这次我给叔叔你保养一下呗。”打粉棒上的丁子油就尽数淋在了大般若长光本体上。

骤然置身于丁子油，显然美术刀被赏玩的机会更多，大般若长光自恃定力很好，他确实定力很好，就是现在有些例外，因为他带着脾气。暗沉下去的脸色倒是让小龙都觉得一凛。

他感觉得没错，扑上来的大般若长光让刀刃压到了他脖颈。钢铁冷锐的触感再熟悉不过，小龙的手将刀刃握得更紧，支撑着欺身压上的重量。“你的刀打算割破我的喉咙么？”

“放开！”两双眼睛各不相让地激烈交锋，“明明应该是快乐的享受，这么喊打喊杀可是没情趣哦。”话是这么说，手却结结实实握住自己的本体，反正伤不到自己。

小龙却笑起来，“满手油不难受么？我给你擦了。”战刀虽然年轻，但是力量占优，挣脱开手就拿了布巾将手里的那振大般若长光刷一下擦干净。不论是怒火还是欲火，他都不介意别人烧得更厉害一些。置身于任何火焰的敌人都不清醒，不足为惧。

只是他忘了，玩火的自己也算不得很清醒，就注定他这回要玩火自焚。下一秒就是被一把放倒在布团上，刚刚被打粉棒抹了油的私密处毫无防备地被火热的侵占。手中的长光太刀应声而落，发出与房间气质相反的清脆音调。

突然被贯穿的痛楚让小龙一下子就感觉了被刀捅的意思，就算之前未经人事，谁又是不晓事的呢？他大口地抽着气、一句话都说不出，生理性的泪水完全止不住地成串往下掉。良久才憋出来一声，“啊嗯！……等一下，慢点，我还没……”

“不等，我们只有今晚。”赤红的瞳孔里没有惊涛骇浪，只有他的手托起少年的腰，让自己更深入了一些。细微的摩擦让本就敏感的内壁收缩一下，似泣非泣的喘息声传入耳廓。“你早就准备好了。”如果你没有，那就是咎由自取。

被欺负的少年忍不住呜咽了一声，随后倔强地闭上眼睛咬住了唇，肌肤上浮起的红晕有些诡异艳色，吸引着嗜血的美术刀沿着泪水落下的痕迹亲吻逡巡。深入的肉刃不知道是因为丁子油还是眼前的美色，冲撞起来丝毫不留情面。

如果说刚开始忍耐的还只是初次承欢的痛，那么接下来就是欲望的爆发。除了身下狠戾的顶弄，脖子上胸口上落下的亲吻和爱抚，耳垂和锁骨被舔弄和啃咬，甚至是面对面的火热呼吸，都撩拨得小龙景光不知所措。金色的睫毛颤了颤，蓄满泪水的眼眸终于睁开，看着驰骋在他身上的男人——那双燃烧的赤瞳里，全部都是他。这就是恋爱吗？你眼里只有我一个。

但他再清楚不过，他们才不是恋人。不是恋人，为什么要做这样的事？过分！小龙景光带着对自己的不满和气恼，抬手压下身上人的脑袋，纠缠的两个人结结实实地亲在一起，和下半身一样难解难分，自我欺骗一般，为自己的身体被欲望支配找到理由。

初尝鱼水之欢的年轻太刀不知道什么样的反馈是对的，逐渐脱力的手臂抱住在自己身上耕耘的男人的肩膀，一边喘息着哼哼唧唧发号施令，“刚才……啊！对，是那里，是那里！对……嗯……嗯……”

他觉得自己的身体变得奇怪，仿佛置身云端的飘飘然，又结结实实地感受到自己被紧紧抓住无法逃离。这样矛盾又难言的触感让高潮来得猝不及防又意犹未尽，让他忍不住叫出声来，才不管有没有别人听见。

“童贞的小混蛋。”大般若长光低咒了一声，趁他还在不应期就将他翻过来，从背后再次进入。说不出难受还是快感的刺激，让小龙景光忍不住扬起头，散落的金发遮蔽了后颈上的龙纹身，让正在啃咬龙首的长辈有些不满意——就干脆压着他的肩膀按在布团上，抬高他的腰肢方便进出。自己的前胸贴着他的后背，粘腻的汗水在肌理的律动间晕开或滑落，“你说他抱过你，他难道可以这样抱你么？”

话一出口，大般若长光也有些惊讶，仿佛是在介意自己在他心里的位置不如前人。海底月是天上月，但是眼前人并非心上人，他们互相都应该不是。这样的想法也让大般若长光好像要失去做下去的底气，他的手指和性器都重重地碾压过敏感的腺体，逼出一声似是快乐又痛苦的啜泣，拉回自己的理智——我们只是在分别前及时行乐。

好像所有的感官刺激全都集中在了交合的地方，反复承欢的密道含吮着性器精准地传达了性爱的感受，他是，他也是。两个付丧神一边唾弃自己模仿人类，却又对人类的行为食髓知味。

“叔叔，你今晚可是真的金屋藏娇。”也许是次数多了羞耻心也可以扔掉，小龙景光缓过神来就靠着大般若长光的肩窝调笑。

“嗤……”大般若长光在他满是红痕的脖子上啃了一口，“你少不知死活了，还想来？”

“你饶了我吧。”刚刚童贞毕业的小龙举起双手投降的力气都快没有，“叔叔老当益壮，呆在你的金屋也难承你雷霆雨露。”

还真他妈是雷霆雨露，大般若长光觉得这小子的文采精进得一日千里，这表里比兴用得连自己听着都老脸一红。还想说他几句，这小子却是已经累得睡了过去。大般若长光看着他的睡颜，轻抚过他紧闭的眼，隔着手掌落下一个吻，“你心里，就是有一座坟墓也好。他总有一天，会变成你的信仰。”

*


End file.
